You and Me
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: Luego de haber perdido contra Japón, Mark siente que el mundo se le viene abajo, y tal vez...sólo cierto rubio podría sacarlo de ese estado tan lamentable.  MarkxDylan


**(Al parecer los one shots se están apoderando de mi vida rápidamente. Pero no os preocupeis gente mía, que apenas tenga la inspiración de kami-sama seguiré con ambos fics que son largos uwu, por el momento espero -como siempre- que lean los mini momentos de inspiración que me nacen ovo~. Esta vez fue la inspiración gringaw la que me nació asi que espero que disfruten de esto *v*...**

**Esta vez viene acompañado de un poco de lime (tengo que volver a acostumbrarme a escribir escenas yaoi, asi que poco a poco iré aumentando el nivel(?), ok noxD). Disfruten *v*. **

**Ah si, este One shot esta basado en una canción de Miley Cyrus que se llama "When i look at you" y fue gracias a una amiga del foro de Inazuma al que pertenezco, quien dijo que creía que esa canción estaba hecha para Mark y Dylan *v*, espero -ahora sí- que disfruten!)**

* * *

Aquel chico de los desordenados cabellos castaño claro (fácilmente llamado rubio) se encontraba apoyado, muy pensativo. Veía desde el balcón de su habitación hacia afuera, el cielo ya se estaba comenzando a hacer tan obscuro, que era obvio que ya comenzaba a anochecer. Ese día habían perdido el partido contra Inazuma Japan y él, él no encontraba forma de subir sus ánimos. Era el capitan de "The Unicorns" y les había fallado a todos. Apretó su mano fuertemente y dio un pequeño golpe en su muslo.

La puerta sonó, no hubo respuesta por parte del castaño. Volvió a sonar y Mark miró hacia la puerta. ¡¿No había dejado claro que no quería ver a nadie ese día?. La puerta sonaba y sonaba, cada golpe era más fuerte y rápido que el anterior y al no escucharse nadie que hablara, el chico suspiró molesto y entrando a la habitación dio una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Fácilmente se encontró con un chico más bajo que él, de una contextura mucho más delgada y unos cabellos rubios que caían gracilmente hasta llegar a sus hombro. Reconoció por inercia de quien se trataba, es más, le sorprendió no haber reconocido con más rapidez aquellos golpes, formas de llamar la atención tan características de su mejor amigo, de quien más quería, y de quien no había querido ver en todo el día luego de esa maldita derrota. Como siempre el rubio traía las gafas de sol que tanto le caracterizaban y que Mark siempre debía quitarle en la noche para que no esforzara más sus ojos de lo necesario; digamos que las gafas eran para proteger los muy claros ojos celestes del chico, pero no para andar de noche con ellos. Recordó nuevamente la derrota y dando un suspiro miró al chico.

**-Dylan…no quiero ver a nadie ¿si?, luego hablamos –**y se dedico a cerrar la puerta, pero el pie del menor la detuvo con tanta facilidad que luego apoyó sus manos en la misma empujandola para que Mark no la cerrara. Al mismo tiempo Mark comenzó a empujar la puerta desde adentro, para no dejar entrar a Dylan, no había caso para que el menor sintiera pena por él ¡era absurdo!.**- ¡detente!**

**-¡No! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Mark?. No es culpa tuya, las cosas se dieron simplemente y no es el fin del mundo, por favor… -**Insistía el rubio para que su compañero lo dejara entrar.

El castaño no podía entender que era lo que Dylan tenía que con cada palabra que le daba, lograba convencerlo, ¡eso si que le molestaba. Ser tan débil ante él, ante sus palabras!. El ojiverde terminó por rendirse y abrir la puerta para dejar entrar al rubio a regañadientes.

**-Bien…puedes pasar, pero date prisa ¿si? –**suspiró haciéndose a un lado y viendo como el chico entraba así como si nada a la habitación.

**-Ya era hora~ -**sonrió y pasó a la habitación viendo aquel ventanal abierto hasta más no poder**- Así que te encontrabas en el balcón.-**cruzó sus brazos tras su nuca y soltó una pequeña risilla y así retomar el tema**- ¡Vaya! Si hubiese sabido eso, me habría saltado hacía tu habitación y habría sido más facil contactarte~ -**y se volteó para mirar al ojiverde, quien le había dado la espalda con rapidez y cerraba la puerta de la habitación con seguro.

Mark se quedó en silencio por un buen rato y luego se fue hacia el balcón nuevamente para admirar las estrellas que comenzaban a salir en ese obscuro cielo, el que había sido su único testigo, único testigo del sufrimiento que había sentido. Tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos sintiendo la briza que acariciaba y hacia danzar lentamente sus casi ondulados cabellos. Un "ah" que soltó en un nuevo suspiro por parte del castaño llamó la atención del rubio, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado en la habitación de Mark tomando la ropa del chico y dejándola en el canasto de ropa de sucia, en otras palabras, Dylan se había quedado haciendo orden en la habitación del ojiverde, ¡algo muy increíble en quien ni siquiera su propia pieza limpiaba con tanta facilidad!. Ninguno de los dos tocaba el tema de ese día y es que no era un tema que fuese muy lindo, pero… todo el equipo estaba preocupado, nadie se esperaba primero, que Ichinose fuese a ser hospitalizado y prontamente operado; segundo, nadie se esperaba que Mark fuese a sentirse tan responsable por un partido que había sido responsabilidad de todos.

**_Everybody needs inspiration_**

**_Everybody needs a soul_**

**_Beautiful melody, when the nights so long_**

Dylan bajó su rostro terminando de recoger las últimas cosas del chico. En un comienzo al ver que Mark no le prestaba atención, estuvo a punto de tomar la decisión de irse y dejarlo solo, pero sabía que se terminaría arrepintiendo y volviendo a molestar al chico, así que prefirió quedarse. Cuando escuchó aquel "ah" que el ojiverde había soltado, esbozó una apenada sonrisa ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí parado como si nada, cuando debía estar dándole ánimos a su mejor amigo?...que idiota había sido en no hacer nada. Mark seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, asi que no notó que Dylan ni "pio" decía. Qué complicado era ser el capitán del equipo y no poder decirle a sus compañeros palabras de ánimo, sino que para peor de todos, él quien debía dar las esperanzas, se encontraba ahora casi muerto por no poder hacer nada, por haber perdido contra Japón.

**_Cause there is no guarantee__  
that this life is easy (Yeah) _**

De repente, sin que se diera cuenta, sintió una mano en su hombro. Mark se giró un poco la cabeza –lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba- y notó que era Dylan. Es cierto…Dylan aun se encontraba en la habitación ¿cómo lo había olvidado?, pensó el castaño y le sonrió forzosamente al chico tratando de alguna manera de aparentar que se encontraba bien, aun sabiendo que el rubio no le creería en nada de aquello. El ojiceleste pasó a pararse al lado del ojiverde y alzó el rostro dando a entender que miraba al cielo, aun cuando se encontrara con las gafas puestas.

**-Linda noche, ¿no? –**buscaba entablar algún tipo de conversación con su compañero que no tratara o no tuviera que ver con el partido perdido ese día.

**-Si…las estrellas brillan más de lo…normal, creo –**al parecer Dylan no era el único que trataba de tener algún tipo de conversación fuera del partido. Mark estaba poniendo de su parte para no deprimir al rubio, quien trataba de subirle los ánimos.

Que tonto se sentía el castaño cuando veía que el rubio trataba por cualquier medio (si, había notado que el chico había limpiado su habitación, jejeje, que tierno le pareció eso) llamar su atención. Mark sentía que él también debía intentar subirle los ánimos al chico, más que mal, era su culpa y Dylan…Dylan era a quien amaba de hacía tantos años. Ahora eran otros los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del castaño, pero notó con facilidad como Dylan observaba el cielo ¡y con las gafas puestas!. ¿Cuántas veces debía decirle que no hiciera eso?... al parecer el rubio no entendería. Acercó su mano hacia el rostro del rubio y agarró las gafas del chicos quitándoselas de encima de los ojos y le sonrió arqueando una ceja en forma de regaño.

**-Mark, ¡no no no! ¡ Devuélvemelas! –**alzó su mano para tratar de quitarle las gafas al chico, pero era inutil, la risa del castaño le hacía derretirse por dentro, asi que simplemente se rindió.

**-Te rindes con tanta facilidad, my friend(*mi amigo*)…-**acarició con delicadeza los cabellos del rubio, le gustaba que Dylan llevara el cabello suelto y sin esas gafas, ¡woah! Cualquiera intentaría alguna cosa con el chico. Dylan era precioso…todos lo sabían y por eso Mark no dejaba que cualquiera se acercara a él.

**-¡Nyan! Malo…-**hizo un morrito con los labios y rió junto al chico.

Estaba claro para Mark, gracias al ojiceleste era que su mundo seguía en pie…que él podía ser él mismo (valga la redundancia). Agradecía tener el mejor de los apoyos a su lado, y agradecía que Dylan fuese Dylan…si no, él no podría ser Mark…

**_When my world is falling apart,__  
when there is no light to break up the dark  
that's when I (I) look at you_**

Mark entornó su mirada en los ojos del chico, quien rápidamente correspondió la mirada y le entregó una tierna sonrisa que parecía decirle "Everything is alright". El castaño amaba perderse en ese profundo cielo, y es que Dylan tenía todo un cielo en sus ojos, el más bello de todos los cielos, y ¿debía decir que gustaba de ser el único en darse el gusto de poder apreciarlo? Si se trataba del rubio, al ojiverde le encantaba ser tan posesivo, tan egoísta; si nadie se acercaba a Dylan, mejor para él, aun cuando sabía lo complicado que era mantener lejos a las personas de SU rubio. Vaya…que gracioso sonaba hablando de esa manera de Dylan, y más sin que él supiera de aquello, pensó Mark.

**_When the waves are flooding the shore and I__  
can't find my way home anymore  
that's when I (I) look at you_**

**-Mark… -**soltó en un pequeño susurró Dylan, mientras observaba a los verdes ojos del chico y sonreía torpemente como acostumbraba.

**-yeah, what happens?(*Que sucede*)...-**preguntó el otro sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento.

**-¿Ya te encuentras bien? –**e increíblemente dejó de mirar al chico solamente para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, de todas maneras ambos se encontraban frente al balcón y había sido más fácil para Dylan apoyarse y así no demostrar que no era precisamente eso lo que había querido preguntar momentos atrás.

Mark se sorprendió ante aquel pequeño acto y rió sintiendo como poco a poco el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Lentamente fue cruzando su brazo por detrás y terminó por rodear la espalda del menor y posó su mano en la nuca del chico, dando pequeñas caricias a los dorados cabellos de su compañero, quien los recibió con mucho gusto.

**-Yes…i feel better…thanks…(*Sí, me siento mejor, Gracias*)-**apoyó su cabeza sobre la del chico y se quedó así. La verdad era que quería llorar, pero no quería preocupar más al chico. Aunque…algo le decía que Dylan sabria inmediatamente que el le estaba mintiendo, aun así…algo mejor se sentía teniendo al rubio cerca.

**-Mentiroso… -**giró un poco su cuerpo y tomó el rostro de Mark para que el chico no fuese a desviar la mirada. Sonrió y le dio un pequeño cabezazo de frente y agregó**- no me mientas Mark…sabes que lo sabré…-**susurró mirándole fijamente, esperando respuesta alguna por parte del chico.

**_When I look at you__  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth_**

Tanta facilidad que tenía el chico de ver la tristeza en su mirar. Mark no pudo aguantar la tristeza que sentía y terminó por soltar frente a Dylan aquellas saladas lagrimas que había estado guardando durante todo el día. Cuando menos se lo esperó fue envuelto por los brazos del ojiceleste. Ese era un abrazo tan tierno, tan llenos de cariño, y un "Estoy aquí" hizo que rápidamente se abrazara del chico y usara el hombro de su compañero como "pañuelo de lagrimas". Ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato, descendiendo al suelo, abrazándose dulcemente ahí, hasta que Mark pudiese decir algo o recobrar el aliento, cosa que sucedió recién después de quizá…unos veinte minutos.

Algo en el interior del castaño le decía que quería contarle a Dylan cuan importarte era para él, que era el pilar que lo mantenía siempre de pie; Mark quería confesarle que la gran mayoría de sus alegrías eran gracias a él, decirle que era la persona que más fuerte latía en su corazón, pero… al parecer –como siempre- el rubio le robaba las palabras o las ideas. El chico comenzó un monólogo, sin dejar que Mark le dijese nada…

**-Mark yo…cofcof…-**deshizo aquel abrazo y con un pequeño rubor que iba en creciente buscó la mirada del castaño y cuando la logró encontrar le sonrió tímidamente, algo muy poco común en el rubio**- tú…siempre has estado a mi lado en momentos dificiles, siempre has sido quien me levanta de mejor manera los ánimos y por eso yo…digo, a mi me gusta estar a tu lado, siendo quien te obligue a sentirte mejor…y…bueno…-**el chico comenzó a jugar torpemente, nerviosamente con sus manos hasta que logró formular nuevamente las palabras**- By the way(*Apropósito*)…lo que estoy tratando de decir…-**y fue interrumpido por el ojiverde.

**-Me gustas…-**soltó sonriendo ruborizado el castaño.

**-¿ah?...wait, wait a minute…¡¿WHAT?...(*¿ah?, espera, espera un minuto...¡¿QUÉ?*)-**soltó el rubio sorprendido. ¿C-cómo, cómo era que Mark le había robado las palabras de los labios.

**-Lo que he dicho Dylan…i like you (*me gustas*)…creo que llevaba tanto tiempo con querer decírtelo, pero algo me decía que tú me ibas a golpear… -**el rubio pestañeó varias veces, se quedó mirando fijamente al castaño y de repente, lo que Mark menos quería y esperaba en ese instante llegó. Dylan le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y le miró frunciendo el ceño**- ¡O-ouch! ¡¿ y eso ahora por qué fue?.**

**-¡Por idiota, claro está!...Mark yo lo que iba a decirte –**los ojos del chico emitían cierto fulgor de vergüenza, de nerviosismo, pero su capitán cogió las manos del chico sonriendole e invitándole a continuar, a lo que Dylan sonrió y terminó por agregar**- tú…también me gustas, no, es más que eso…¡i love you so much(*te amo*), Mark Kruger!...-**y se lanzó hacia los brazos del chico, quien rápidamente lo atajó, siendo ahora él quien abraza con protección a su ¿amigo?.

**_You love me for who I am like the stars__  
hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone (Yeah) _**

Fue lentamente acariciando los rubios cabellos de Dylan y ya luego de un buen rato hizo que el chico le mirara, cuando colocó su mano en su mejilla derecha y alzó su rostro. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras se encontraban sentados en el suelo del balcón del capitán del equipo. Se sonrieron con dulzura y Mark se acercó y besó la frente de Dylan para hacerlo levantarse del piso, pero Dylan hizo peso cuando el chico se estaba levantando y lo obligó a volver a la posición que habían tenido momentos atrás. Tal vez ese beso…no era lo que el rubio esperaba.

**-¿Qué? –**preguntó Mark mirando a Dylan y esperando que éste le respondiera algo.

**-¿Cómo que, QUÉ?...-**respondió en pregunta al castaño.

**-Bueno por alguna razón te lo estoy preguntando, ¿no?...-**arqueó la ceja. Sabía que era lo que Dylan quería, pero él no precisamente una persona que le daba en el gusto al otro con tanta facilidad (aun cuando se estuviera muriendo por besarle). Le gustaba ver como el rubio se esforzaba para conseguir lo que quería, si no…no sería para nada divertido.

**-¡MAAAAARK!...-**tiraba de su chamarra tratando de llamar su atención con más ganas, pero eso sólo hacia que el ojiverde se divirtiera más sin darle en el gusto.

**-¿Sí?...-**¡vamos! no cualquiera puede decir que podía tener a tan hermoso chico frente suyo, exigiéndole, no, mejor dicho rogándole como un niño pequeño para que le concedieran su deseo. Mark disfrutaba, ¡amaba! Hacerle esa clase de juegos a Dylan.

**-Jum jum jum… -**hizo ruiditos como si de un perrito se tratara. No iba decirle –por ningún motivo- "Bésame", pero tal vez poniendo esa clase de caras, de expresiones lograría algo. Vaya que le dio en el blanco.

Mark de repente se le quedó mirando anonadado, completamente sonrojado. Dylan haciendo esas expresiones y esos ruiditos hacían que en su interior algo aflorara con tal rapidez que no se dio cuenta en que momento había sujetando de la cintura al chico y lo había apegado contra su cuerpo haciéndole soltar un suave "ah". El castaño esbozó con tanta naturalidad una enamorada sonrisa e hizo rozar su nariz con la del chico con suavidad, comenzando poco a poco a consentir a su mimado chico. Luego de eso, besó la punta de su nariz y sus mejillas con suavidad, quería disfrutar ese momento poco a poco, sino… no habría tenido sentido ni gracia.

**_When my world is falling apart,__  
when there is no light to break up the dark  
that's when I (I) look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
that's when I (I) look at you_**

Dylan, por su parte, cuando Mark fue besando sus mejillas, éste reaccionó pasando su lengua por la mejilla del chico, lamiendole con lentitud y suavidad. Ese acto fue precisamente el que hizo que Mark no pudiera aguantar más y terminara encontrando los labios del rubio y con los propios besarlos con tanta dulzura. Eso también había sorprendido al rubio, pero había esperado tanto por ese beso, que posó sus manos en el pecho del chico y estrujó con empeño la ropa del mayor, mientras poco a poco iba separando sus labios y así dejaba entrar la lengua del ojiverde.

El mayor de ambos no se hizo esperar, y apenas su compañero abrió la boca, él se hizo paso con su lengua dentro de la cavidad del chico, buscando la lengua de este y buscando de alguna manera, pasar de un beso superficial a otro lleno de fervor.

**_When the waves are flooding the shore and I__  
can't find my way home anymore  
that's when I (I) look at you _**

El medio campista fue lentamente bajando sus manos desde la cintura del chico hasta sus caderas y cuando tuvo la suficiente confianza, lo alzó en al aire, levantándose del suelo y entrando a la habitación (previamente cerrando el ventanal). Depositó a su compañero sobre la cama y él se posó sobre él besándolo con pasión y con amor. ¿En que momento se le había olvidado el fútbol y había pasado a poner toda su atención en el bello chico?, ni idea, pero tenía cosas mejores que pensar justo cuando el rubio le susurró un "te amo" en el oído.

**-Te amo más que a nada, Dylan…-**y lo besó nuevamente comenzando a recorrer el cuerpo del chico. Era algo apresurado lo que estaba haciendo, pero el rubio lo incitaba a seguir y parar habría sido casi un sacrilegio para sí mismo. Pasó sus manos bajo la polera del chico, recorriendo lentamente cada rincon de su cuerpo, delineando este y queriendo aprenderse de memoria aquel cuerpo, cuerpo que SÓLO él tenía el derecho de tocar y recorrer.

**_You appear just like a dream to me__  
Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me _**

Pequeños ahogados gemidos soltaba el rubio cuando el mayor tocaba su suave y blanca piel, pero era un sensación tan exquisita la que sentía, que se negaba a parar; esa era la razón por la que dejaba que el otro recorriera su cuerpo, y también era la razón por la cual él comenzaba a explorar el bien formado cuerpo del chico. Los besos no eran dejados de lado, es más, cada movimientos hecho por alguno de los chicos, era callado por el beso del otro. Cada quien sentía que necesitaba del cuerpo del otro.

**_All I need every breath that I breathe__  
Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah) _**

Rápidamente ambos chicos quedarón como habían sido traídos al mundo, uno sobre el otro, sintiendo los suaves roces de sus pieles, cálidas piel que pedían más contacto, más pasión. Pequeños vaivenes que Mark hacía sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, y que eran respondidos por los gemidos que Dylan soltaba. Pertenecerse el uno al otro era la mejor manera en la cual podría haber comenzado aquella noche, la cual para ambos chicos pasaría lentamente; perteneciéndose y amándose hasta ya no poder más, haciendo sentir al otro lo más importante en la vida y es que así era; Mark consideraba a Dylan como la persona que más amaba y quería en esa vida, y Dylan sentía que su mundo era perfecto sólo si tenía a Mark consigo.

**_When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you _**

Juntos se mantuvieron toda la noche. Cuando amaneció y los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por el ventanal de la habitación del castaño, este pudo notar como era Dylan, ahora su novio, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Sintió el suave aroma de los cabellos del chico y besó su cabeza y su frente. Agradecía que fuera él quien estuviera a su lado, él quien le diera ánimos para continuar con todo. Ese día sería un día nuevo gracias al rubio. Esto no era un sueño…era la realidad ¡y vaya que por pequeñas razones, uno podía pensar que la vida era perfecta!. Mark era feliz por tener a ese chico a su lado, y sabía…que eso no cambiaría jamás…o al menos él no dejaría que el ojiceleste se alejara de su lado.

**_You appear just like a dream to me._**


End file.
